The combination of a video camera with a film camera portends several advantages. Initially, it allows the photographer, by looking at the video monitor, to arrange his scene without the necessity of regularly and frequently returning to the film camera itself. Simply looking at the monitor will tell him how the final picture will most likely appear.
Further, the video camera may have the ability to capture the actual pictures taken by a film camera. The photographer or the subject of the pictures may then view the magnetically recorded scenes on the video monitor to determine if they prove satisfactory. If not, the subjects may undergo further photographing without waiting for the development of the film itself and the necessity for returning to the photographer.
One system finding use attempts to accomplish this objective by placing a video camera with a beam splitter in front of the camera lens. As a consequence, it renders the video camera independent of the camera's optics. Thus, the photographer does not have the opportunity to view the film camera's focus since the picture he sees on the monitor does not pass through the camera's lens.
Further, the diversion of a portion of the beam reduces the amount of light available for the film camera. That has all of the usual photographic deleterious consequences.
Further, the film camera may likely employ different lenses. As a result, the system may not even provide on the video monitor the correct size picture that the film camera will see.
Further, this type of system makes impossible use of the front projection system, which places a picture behind the photographed subject. Accordingly, this type of system does not accomplish the desire for the effective video monitoring of what a film camera actually experiences.
Another concept employs a unified, integrated system employing a film camera with an integrated video camera. This system does permit the observing of the results produced by the camera's own lens.
However, as an integrated system, it eliminates the photographer's choice of actual equipment he may wish to use for the film camera. Furthermore, it deprives him of any opportunity to actually view the film camera's focusing screen to make sure that he has achieved the best picture possible. Additionally, it limits the utility of the film camera except for the specific purpose of utilization with the video camera.
Other systems utilizing large bulky adaptors have also found use. However, they have such a size as to limit their overall utility. Moreover, they often have the result of precluding the viewing and manipulation of the camera's controls.
Accordingly, the search continues for a system that will attach a video camera to a general film camera. It should allow the utilization of a video camera when desired with access to the film camera's controls.